


drabble & prompt collection

by thedisasternerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Mandalorian AU, Philosophy, Slice of Life, and, expect, heads up the word count is being weird, i guess i have drabbles now, layered with, like a range of stuff, lots of cake here, well slicES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: A collection of drabbles, scenes and ideas, as well as some existential/identity crises for extra crispiness. Slices of life, domesticity, or even heavy angst - you name it.---1. Bounty Hunter/Duke of Mandalore and Grey Jedi AU [extract]2. What are we dying for? [drabble]
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. spectres [Bounty Hunter/Duke of Mandalore and Grey Jedi AU]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing.  
> These scenes are either standalones or excerpts from abandoned WiPs, or just little things in a 'verse that I liked. I accept requests for stuff, as well as ideas/commentary on any of the stuff that'll be up, and if y'all want any particular idea to be expanded on, just hit me up in the comments or [here](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this AU, but I haven't been able to make much headway in terms of writing it, so here, have the only bit of it I managed to get down. I might expand on it and even get round to actually writing it but - we'll see.

"You're a bounty hunter." 

The voice comes from behind him. It’s oddly familiar, in a way that makes goosebumps break out over his skin - but Cody doesn't bother to turn around or set his drink down. He swills the liquor around a little, buying himself some time.

Although he can’t pin a name down, he has a fair idea of which face that voice belongs to. There had been a redhead - again, vaguely familiar - sitting opposite him on the other side of the bar until a few minutes ago. They were pretty, wearing a tunic and leggings similar to what the Jedi wore, which gave them away, as did the fact that Cody can't _quite_ remember their face, and he's very good at remembering faces.

Cody smirks. He also has a fair idea of what the owner of that voice wants. He's got rooms upstairs for a reason.

"You could say that." On cue, the redhead - male, he thinks, human, Stewjoni if he _has_ to make a guess - sits down on the stool next to him. "And you're a Jedi. A _jetii_."

Most of that kind with any sense would stay well away from anyone who could have even the faintest ties to Mandalore. This one doesn't seem to have any sense, or maybe he is as cocksure as all the _jetii_ are. The only Jedi Cody ever knew had at first been serious, aloof, then he’d ‘discovered’ the ‘true’ person underneath, only for that illusion to come crumbling down.

"Was." The redhead answers. " _Was_ a Jedi, now just a humble Force user." 

He flashes a charming grin, complete with a wink, and downs his own drink, which is a neon-blue colour. He's sitting under the only seedy light within a ten metre radius but his face is in stark shadows, making it almost impossible to make out his features. Cody's hand inches towards his blaster as he watches the man swallow, following the line of his throat, and processes what he said. 

"They kick you out or what?" 

"No." The redhead licks his lips, reaching up with the hand not curled around his glass to brush his hair back a bit. Cody tracks the movement but his gaze flits down the man's torso to note the lightsaber sitting innocuously between the folds of his tunic. "I left. But that's a tragic backstory, which-" 

Cody raises an eyebrow and waits for the _ex-Jedi_ to finish that train of thought. He doesn’t, looking away for a brief moment before speaking again.

"My name is Ben." The man’s eyes glitter, bright blue even in the greasy lights. There's an odd twist in Cody's chest. "Just Ben."

"Rex." He answers. Rex himself is off in the corner, brooding, blond hair glinting in the dim light.

"Oh, don't lie." Ben murmurs, a sultry smile curving his lips. Cody feels his adrenaline spike and ignores the pang of - want? - instead reaching surreptitiously for his blaster. It's probably going to be futile considering he's facing off a Force user, but at least he'll be able to put up a fight. "Cody Fett, somewhat estranged son of the Duke of Mandalore, turned bounty hunter. Would I be correct?" 

Okay, so maybe he was wrong about the intent. His face may be plastered over the entire holonet, as is Rex's - then again, they share the same face - but here, in the Underworld, no-one cares about that. Unless they want something. Or something's happened, but then they want to sell you information or somehow wrangle money out of you; blackmail isn’t uncommon, and he's already had his fair share of _clients_.

"So you would." He mutters, fingers tightening on the blaster. "So you would." 

"That's your brother in the corner, isn't it?" Cody glares at him. "It is, then. What a blessing, two of you with the same lovely face." 

"What do you want?" Cody snaps, drawing his blaster out and setting it down with a clatter on the table. The redhead doesn't even blink, just raises a single eyebrow. His right canine is a little crooked, Cody notes. The detail nags at his brain. _He knows this man_.

"Oh, not much." Ben leans forward, resting his chin on his hand, hair glinting. "Just tipping you off. Someone, I think you can guess who, wants you dead, and I can help you stay alive. And maybe get you back to Mandalore." 

There’s really only one person who’d want him dead. Cody and Rex may be bounty hunters now, but they don’t make any enemies. Besides, not many people will know who’s under the helmet.

So it has to be Pre Vizsla. Of kriffing course. 

"I can keep myself alive, thanks."

“Can you?” 

Cody resists the urge to grind his teeth. He doesn’t even know this so-called _Ben_ and the son of a Hutt is already making assumptions. He’s pretty, he’s abrasive, he has a Coruscant accent, his hair is quite frankly ridiculous and he’s the most annoying being Cody has encountered for at least the past two months. He is also _exactly_ Cody’s type.

“Yes.” He grits out.

“Oh dear, then that’s my first reason gone.” He talks too much, Cody decides. He’s sure he can find an interesting way to shut him up though. “Well then, let me show you my second.”

“How many reasons do you have, then?” Cody stares as the man unclips something from around his neck and throws it down on the table.

“Three.” 

He picks the necklace up off the table. It’s a fairly nondescript, if expensive looking, thin, well-made steel chain - beskar? - with a tiny charm hanging at the bottom.

“No.” He whispers as he squints at it, the light making it hard to see the details - but he knows exactly what it is. “How?”

“Personal friend.” Ben tells him nonchalantly, already fussing with what’s probably another sigil necklace. Cody absently wonders what _other_ clan could possibly have taken him in.

Ben dangles the other one in front of him but doesn’t let him touch it.

Cody’s breath catches.

“Fett.” He breathes. “Clan Kryze and clan Fett. How?”

Ben winks.

“I could tell you in the morning, or I could tell you when you’re the Duke of Mandalore.”

“You could tell me now.” Cody is reluctant to give the pendant back, but Ben all but snatches it out of his hand, deftly reclipping it around his neck.

Cody stares, brain whirring at all the possible people who could possibly possess not one, but _two_ symbols of alliance to Mandalorian clans.

There’s only one. 

Everything snaps into place.

“ _You_.” He snarls, finally drawing his blaster out and pointing it straight at Obi-Wan Kenobi’s face.

Kenobi smiles, indulgent, not even looking at the weapon mere centimetres away from his nose. Of course, Cody thinks bitterly, he could never beat Kenobi in a firefight. Hand-to-hand, just maybe, but Kenobi’s got his lightsaber on him, still, despite apparently leaving the Order. Which was probably another damn lie, the Kenobi he knew - or well, didn’t really know, apparently - would never have left the Order.

"So I take it that's your third reason? That you're, well, _you_." His hand is shaking a bit, now.

"Hello, Cody."

Cody snorts and retracts his blaster, but leaves it on the table. Kenobi's eyes follow it for the briefest of moments before they flick back up to Cody.

"The kriff do you want with me?" Cody lets his lips curl up into a disdainful sneer. The bastard opposite him doesn't deserve anything nicer. 

"Cody-"

"Don't call me that."

Kenobi sighs.

" _Fett._ " He sounds tired, but Cody suppresses the concern he might've felt. "You may not be my friend, but I'm still yours-"

Cody wrinkles his nose at the complicated phrasing. What Kenobi is trying to say is that while he can't call upon Cody for help - so Cody isn't _his_ friend - Cody can call on _Kenobi_ for help, making Kenobi Cody's friend. He'd had to be walked through that particular one, when they were lying outside, staring up at the stars-

But the past is the past. Cody doesn't want to be associated with the man in any way.

"-and I just want to make sure you don't die."

Cody snorts. What a good friend indeed.

"Last time I checked, you didn't give a dead bantha's last shit about anything other than your precious _Jedi Code._ " Cody spits, fingers curling tighter around the blaster. "Here's to betting that you didn't actually leave the Order."

He raises his empty glass.

"I did leave." Kenobi says mulishly, then shakes his head. "But that's a different subject."

"Really."

"Cody-"

"Don't kriffing _call me that_." He snarls, and watches Kenobi's eyes shatter.

"Alright. What should I call you then? Your brother is here, too, I can't call both of you by the same name-"

"Oh so you're coming with us? Do we get a say in that?"

Kenobi closes his eyes briefly.

"I could leave, but then the second you step out of this building both of you are dead."

Cody harrumphs disbelievingly and Kenobi smiles, again, for some reason. It's a sad little thing, all of the playful flirting from before gone.

Cody curses him and knows that while he can't resist that familiar longing _pull_ towards the man, they can never have what they had before, ever again.


	2. make this chaos count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little thing I wrote.

“What are we even fighting for?” Cody asks himself the first time, holding the first of his brothers in his arms. Snap begs with his eyes, _don’t leave me, I don’t want to die alone_ , but there’s a yell of _move, move!_ and Cody has to get up, squeezing Snap’s hand one last time and scrambling away, over yet more bodies.

“What are we fighting for?” He mutters in disgust, sinking knee-deep into stinking mud, his general’s lightsaber the only thing to guide him through foul marshes, his vod’e coughing in the fumes all around him.

“Who are we fighting for?” He wonders, keeping his head down in Coruscant, not wanting to look at the fear and horror and creeping revulsion on the faces of those around him. He feels like a spider, scurrying as fast as possible to the safety of some dark alcove.

“What are we dying for?” He whispers, numb, looking at what is not a battlefield, but a graveyard. Armour lying broken, bodies in various stages of decay. Beside him, his vod’e shift in grief. In front of him, his general is on his knees, head bowed with what can only be the weight of souls. He’s got a helmet in his hands, the visor glinting dully in the sunlight. 

His general gets up, craning his head to look up at the sky. There are tears glinting on his cheeks and his hair shines copper in the sunlight. He’s alive among the death around them and Cody finds that - beautiful.

And suddenly, he knows for who, what for and why he's fighting.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed, they really make my day :)
> 
> Come chat/yell with or at me [here](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
